


Brainstorming

by Adenil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner dirty talk, Light Bondage, M/M, hologram porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is horrified to hear that Bruce can't have sex. He must rectify this immediately. Bruce, however, is just amused, and more than willing to let his amusement get the best of him as a brainstorming session turns towards more explicit matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a response to [ this](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=39861453#t39861453) prompt on the kinkmeme. Got a bit off track but I still like it.

Tony burst through the doors to the lab, breathing heavy and thrumming with energy. “You can’t have _sex_?”

Bruce didn’t even bother looking up from his microscope. Really, outbursts like this were par for the course when you worked side-by-side with Tony Stark. He hummed a bit and spun the knob in disinterest. “Why do you say that?”

“Your file,” Tony said. Bruce could hear him toss down a StarkPad on the table. “No big, just took a little digging. Fury tried to clear me out after the whole evil aliens trying to annihilate us all thing, but—wait, I’m off track. You _can’t_ have sex?” He said it again, like Bruce would give him a different answer if he stressed his confusion on a different word. “Can’t _have_ sex,” Tony muttered to himself.

Bruce glanced over at him finally, slightly amused. Tony’s eyes were wide as he contemplated the sheer horror of Bruce’s situation. Bruce could see the muscles of his jaw working against another outburst.

“Let me see the file.” Bruce picked it up and began thumbing through, raising an eyebrow at just how thorough it was. He would have liked to know where SHIELD had gotten this information. There it was, though, in black and white. Can’t get too excited. Not even a little. He wondered if they’d interrogated Betty, or if they’d somehow had him bugged at that point.

Tony filled the silence that threatened to settle. “Sorry about the whole invasion of privacy thing,” he said breezily. “There’s this whole… thing, where Fury tries to hold onto things and I try to take them, and succeed because, well, duh. I cleaned him out, though, so he’ll probably be calling in a few hours with his veins all popping looking for the file and, um, Jarvis was only supposed to highlight important things?”

Bruce looked over at him again, peering over the rims of his glasses. He watched as Tony visibly gulped and tried to reign in his overcompensation. He offered Tony a tiny smile. “Well, thank you for taking it away from SHIELD, anyway.”

“No problem.” Tony was practically vibrating with energy. He suddenly started pacing around, poking at the various items laid out on Bruce’s workbench. He picked up a bit of metal and twirled it around, dancing it over his fingers easily. “So, what is this; what are you working on?”

“Well, I was looking into a new type of shield that runs on the gamma my body emits—”

“Do you want me to build you a sex room?” Tony blurted out.

Bruce blinked. He pushed his glasses a little higher on his nose and blinked again for good measure. Tony was pointedly looking anywhere but at him. “A...what?” he asked.

“Here, look.” Tony raised his hands in the air and immediately holograms flooded the room. They danced over to his fingertips and he shuffled through them quickly. “This is just what I had a chance to sketch out on the way over here, so it may not be that good.” He drew up what looked like a floor plan for a Hulk-proof room, only…

Only, beneath it was an itemized, bullet-pointed list of sexual aids.

Bruce had to try very hard not to burst out laughing.

“Tony, this really isn’t…”

“No, no, just look before you assume.” Tony pushed the holograms over to Bruce and began playing with a few more, still not able to look directly at him. “See, we can’t get enough adamantium to do more than a thin layer. The transparent aluminum, though, that we can get plenty of. But that isn’t the fun part.” He spread his hands out dramatically, like a used-car salesman presenting his deal-of-the-century.

“I’m guessing these are,” Bruce said, pointing to the little list of sex toys. He misjudged how the hologram would interact with him and accidentally blew the list up larger, twenty-two point font practically screaming at him about dildos and masturbation sleeves. And lube, lots of lube, in kinds and flavors Bruce had never heard of.

“Yep,” Tony said curtly, popping the word like a smack of bubble gum. “Really, though, that’s just what I came up with on the spur, you know how it is.” He waved a hand and Bruce definitely did not know how it was. “Anything else you want, I can provide. The R&D guys need to be kept on their toes.”

Bruce really wanted to ask how Tony had come up with _this many_ sex toys so quickly, but he gently reminded himself that Tony proudly wore the label ‘playboy’ and moved on. He read the list over the rims of his glasses, humming quietly to himself and trying to determine the best way to play this. If Bruce were as nice as everyone always assumed, he would have carefully dissuaded Tony from his manic goal and vowed never to speak of it again.

But, Bruce had a bit of mischievous streak.

“Hmm,” he hummed to himself. He glanced through the holograms at Tony, who was trying and failing not to glance at him furtively. “I’m not sure.”

“Not sure?” Tony looked stricken. No doubt it was some point of personal pride to be able to please anyone and everyone sexually. “What do you need, Bruce?”

Bruce couldn’t resist an opening like that. He flicked through the list for a moment, trying to mimic the easy way Tony interacted with the holograms as he discarded a few of the more ridiculous items (no, he was not going to use a green dildo, thank you). “Well,” he said as if this were all just another scientific endeavor. “This is all very… vanilla, don’t you think?”

Tony was looking at him now. Like he’d grown a second head. Tony’s eyes were wide, brown, piercing as he considered. “Vanilla?” he asked.

Bruce eyed him coolly. “Like this one.” He tapped the list on a point labelled ‘plain, six inch’ and a little holographic image appeared of a boring, slate-grey dildo. “The length is alright, but it’s quite average. Thin, straight, nothing really exciting about it. It may get the job done for someone with...simple tastes?”

“You...don’t have simple tastes.” It wasn’t exactly a question.

Bruce couldn’t help himself. He licked his lips at the word _tastes_. He could practically feel Tony’s gaze on him as he did it, and he affected the air of someone contemplating a distant problem. “I don’t think I’m _that_ complicated,” he said. “But there are a few things we’ll need to add. Restraints, first of all.”

“Restraints,” Tony parroted. He seemed like he was being thrown for a loop. “I, uh, initially had some on the list, but I thought because of the whole enormous green rage monster thing they might not be practical.”

Bruce hummed again. “No, they’re quite necessary,” he said matter-of-factly. He flicked his fingers over the holograms and began sketching out what he wanted. “I don’t want to be trapped, of course, but they will need to be strong enough that I can’t move even if I change. Something metal, flexible, with breakaway points for when I’m…” He flickered his gaze to Tony. “Larger.”

“Right.” Tony had gone completely still, though his brow was still furrowed in concentration. He was still focused on the pretense of engineering underlying their discussion, and that simply wouldn’t do.

“Here, stand still and let me show you.”

“Stand...what?” Tony asked, but he did obey.

Bruce grabbed his holographic restraints and tugged them along with him as he strolled nonchalantly towards Tony. “They need to be comfortable, of course. I’ve added a little padding, but they still might chafe.” He held out the hologram.

“Comfort is key,” Tony said. Blankly, he reached for it, but Bruce withdrew at the last second.

“Just hold out your wrist,” Bruce said.

Tony nodded once, absently, and raised his left arm, wrist towards the ceiling, like a peace offering. Bruce slapped the hologram on his wrist and it coalesced around him, the perfect imitation of an actual manacle glowing bright blue.

“It does look comfortable,” Tony said after a beat. “But it’s a bit…”

“Bland?” Bruce supplied. He contemplated the restraint rendered on Tony’s wrist. It was a bit boring. “Maybe you can help me, then. I want it to be aesthetically pleasing. Something nice to look at; something nice for me to wear when there’s nothing else.”

Tony gulped. He twisted his wrist around to get a better look. “Maybe in black,” he said, and immediately the hologram switched to a dull, muted black. “It will imitate leather, which would stand out pretty well against your skin tone.”

“I like it,” Bruce said. He had to fight not to grin to himself. Tony was back to pointedly not looking at him, staring intently at the cuff on his wrist. “We’ll do two in black, then.”

Bruce twisted his hand to duplicate the restraint and slowly, measuredly, pushed it down to encircle Tony’s other wrist. He could feel Tony watching him as he did it, but Tony didn’t pull away.

“Are they comfortable?” Bruce asked.

Tony nodded, eyes still wide and bright. “Yeah,” he said.

“Good,” Bruce purred. He was still aiming for casual, but he couldn’t resist a small smirk in Tony’s direction. He hoped it would come across as enthusiastic about _science_! “If they’re a little rough, well that can be nice. But we can’t draw any blood. I want them to feel like hands, holding me down so I can’t get away.”

Tony shivered almost-imperceptibly. “Away from what?”

“We’ll come to that,” Bruce said. “But we can’t just have cuffs with no restraint. Hm,” he hummed again, a perfect imitation of absent minded— like it had just occurred to him. “Well, you’re almost my height. We can measure how long the chain will need to be on you. Put your hands behind your back.”

Instantly, Tony obeyed. The holographic cuffs followed seamlessly as he moved, but at the end Tony seemed almost confused. “Why behind the back?” he asked.

“Well, it’s the most confining.” Bruce slipped behind Tony and drew up a few lengths of chain. He couldn’t see Tony’s face like this, just the tight line of his shoulders as he he held himself very still. “With my hands behind my back, I can’t touch myself. I’ll be at the mercy of whatever machines you build for me. And, of course, when I’m on my knees I won’t be able to support myself. I’ll just have to take whatever’s given to me.” He snapped the holographic chain into place, holding Tony’s wrists a scant four inches apart.

Bruce couldn’t see him do it, but he could hear Tony’s gulp.

“Okay,” Tony said into the heat of that statement. “My machines...what do you want me to make for you, Bruce?” Tony tipped his head back, just slightly, and Bruce watched his eyes flutter shut. Tony must have been picturing it.

“Something cold,” Bruce whispered. He leaned in close enough for his breath to ghost across Tony’s neck, and delighted in the shiver that produced. “Inhuman, but still gentle. I want something with brisk efficiency. Can you give me that, Tony?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’ll start slow. I’m alone in the room. I can’t see it, but I know your machine is there.”

“Are you blindfolded?” Tony asked.

Bruce considered the idea, discarded it. “No,” he said. “I can see, but it starts behind me. Like I’m behind you right now,” he added as if in afterthought. “I don’t want hands,” he said. “But it needs to hold me. Envelop me. Like one of your suits, perhaps.”

“They can feel restraining,” Tony pointed out, almost like a warning.

“I’m already restrained.” He tapped Tony’s wrist, right above the holographic manacle. They both knew it wouldn’t really hold Tony, but still Tony didn’t move. “It’s not about the restraint now. It’s about feeling safe. Held.” He couldn’t resist. Bruce slipped his hand up the length of Tony’s arm to his shoulders, pressing gently as he did so and eliciting tiny suppressed shivers as he went. “You feel safe in your suits, don’t you Tony?”

“Yes, yes of course.”

Bruce leaned in, splaying his hands over Tony’s shoulders. Blood seemed to be rushing south, making it difficult to form words as he tried to paint a picture of what he wanted. “It’s not human, but it’s close. It’s cold and distant, but it can still pleasure me. Your machines can do anything, Tony.”

Tony let out choked sound, and Bruce finally gave into smiling openly. Of course a compliment about Tony’s engineering skills would finally turn him on enough to stop being so silent.

“It’s going to touch me whether I like it or not, but I do like it.” Bruce traced his hands over Tony’s shoulders, down his arms. He felt each smooth expanse of skin and dusted his fingertips under the sleeves of Tony’s shirt, just enough to hint that he could take what he wanted. “It will start slow, gentle, but each pass it will get more brusque until it presses up against me and shoves my legs apart.”

Tony froze for one split second and then, yes, he shifted his stance a little further apart.

“I think I forgot to say,” Bruce said as he trailed his hands over Tony’s back, marveling at the twitch of muscle beneath his fingertips. “I’m completely naked, of course.” He hadn’t forgotten. He’d been saving it.

Tony tipped his head back a little further, eyes still pleasantly closed, mouth half-parted as he breathed slow and steady and listened to Bruce. Bruce had the stunning realization that this was all it took to shut the great Tony Stark up. That all he had to do was slap on a few holographic restraints and have his way with Tony’s imagination.

“I want the air cold in my room,” Bruce said. “Cold enough I’m shivering. Cold enough that it’s shocking when your machine presses inside me for the first time.” He couldn’t very well demonstrate that, but Tony still huffed out a breath and nodded along. “So cold that when it reaches around me…” This he could demonstrate, sliding his hands around to Tony’s front, over his chest. “And touches me…” He traced his thumbs over Tony’s nipples gently, like an afterthought to an academic discussion.

Tony sucked in another breath and leaned back into him, but Bruce wasn’t about to give in that easily. He dropped his hands and took a step back, leaving Tony to waver amidst the holograms.

“You seem distracted, Tony,” Bruce said, feigning concern.

“Nope,” Tony said. His eyes were still closed, though, his face flush and his lips parted perfect and pink. “I’m taking mental notes. I don’t want to disrupt your flow.”

“That’s...polite of you,” Bruce said. He tried to gather his scattered thoughts and forced himself not to start palming at the front of his pants. “But really, Tony, it’s simple now. I need you to build me a machine that can open me up. Nice and gentle. Slip inside me and get me slick enough that I can take…” He trailed off.

“Take, take what, Bruce?” Tony asked. His shoulders were so tense with the effort of not pulling against the digital restraints that Bruce almost felt sorry for him.

“Take it when it shoves me to my knees, face first against the floor. When it slips those metal fingers out of me and leaves me gaping, writhing for more only to slide inside right after. I want it big, Tony. Bigger than I think I can handle. So big it’s stretching me out, making me cry and curse because it’s too much. I want you— your machine to fuck me right into the floor and fill me up to bursting, hit me just right inside so that I’m hard and aching without it ever touching my cock.”

Bruce realized he’d gone very still, so he took an awkward step forward. Tony seemed entirely focused on breathing at that moment, shoulders rising and falling in time with his stilted breaths. Bruce wavered before reaching out, encircling his fingers around Tony’s wrists just above the holograms and holding him still. He leaned in, breathing hot air against the back of Tony’s neck like a sigh of resignation.

“Can you give me that, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony said. His voice was high, thready. “I’ll, I’ll build you anything, Bruce. Whatever you need. Can you…?”

“Can I…?” Bruce echoed.

Tony considered for a moment. Bruce could practically see him examining and discarding all the questions he wanted to ask before settling on, “Can you come if it never touches you?”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said conversationally. He pressed the pad of his thumb against the pulse point at Tony’s wrist, counting the too-fast heartbeats and measuring them against his own. “I’ve done it before, but it’s been a while. Maybe it will get me dripping and desperate, but never be enough to push me over. What do you think?

“I, uh,” Tony said brilliantly. “I can make something that will touch you, Bruce. Anything you like.” He gulped again, audibly. “Anything.”

Bruce considered that. “A mouth,” he said eventually. “Warm and wet, talented. Can you program something?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped.

“Something adaptive. That will respond to what I like. It’s not all about deep-throating, you know. I want it to start out so slow. I want your machine just to taste me; tongue over my head and trail down. Tease me, even. Can you do that, Tony?”

“I can…” Tony paused; he took a deep breath. “I can program something.”

Bruce realized he was squeezing Tony’s wrist, reveling in the tiny amount of skin-to-skin contact. He wanted more, but he couldn’t have it. He forced himself to relax. “Good. That’s so good, Tony. Can you make it slow? So slow I think I might die before it’s over? So slow that I’m cursing your name, begging it to go faster? So slow that when it finally happens, it’s a complete surprise?”

“I...yes, yes I can do that.” Tony was breathing fast again, shoulders shifting and quivering as he tried not to step out of his self-imposed, holographically-represented restraints. “I’ve got it all in my head. I can see it now, Bruce.”

“Mm, I bet you can.” Bruce couldn’t keep the humor out of his voice. Tony laughed weakly along with him. Bruce took a risk and slipped his hands off Tony’s wrists to rest against his hip. “It will be a beautiful feat of engineering.”

“Beautiful,” Tony echoed.

Suddenly, Tony’s eyes snapped open and he twisted around, just enough to pierce Bruce down with his sharp gaze. His eyes were wide and bright, and his lips pressed closed as he considered. Bruce had to gulp, thrown wildly out of balance by the intense need shining in Tony’s eyes. He realized then that he had let this all go out of control, and that it was far too late to reign it in.

“Bruce,” Tony said, and then he crushed their lips together.

It was awkward, with Tony half-straining his neck to reach him over his shoulder, Tony’s wrists still encircled by holograms, Bruce resting his own hands on Tony’s hip. But it was still perfect. Tony’s lips were soft, sharp contrast to the rasp of his beard, to the insistent press of his tongue as he licked his way into Bruce’s mouth and Bruce parted unconsciously beneath him.

Bruce heard a low, desperate moan and didn’t have time to wonder who it was coming from. He kissed Tony more deeply and snaked his hand around to finally, finally touch Tony. He was met with Tony’s erection, straining at the front of his pants as Tony bucked forward against his palm.

Tony traced the inside of his mouth, moaning desperately into Bruce as Bruce stroked him roughly through his jeans. Bruce couldn’t stop— definitely did not want to stop as he kissed Tony for all he was worth and gave him a rough, stilted handjob.

He finally had to pull back for air and Tony let out a shout and tipped his head back against Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce took advantage, mouthing along the tendons in Tony’s neck and biting at him, tiny nips that had Tony gasping and thrusting into his hand again and again.

“Fucking hell, Bruce,” Tony gasped as Bruce bit down at where neck met shoulder. “You, you can get excited, you bastard.”

“Only a little,” Bruce murmured against his skin. “Just enough.”

He squeeze then, hard, gripping Tony until Tony was thrashing back against him before freezing, going stiff in his arms as he let out one long, broken moan and Bruce felt wetness beneath his fingertips.

He kept mouthing, more gently now, at Tony’s neck until Tony went completely limp beneath him. He had to hold Tony up as he regained his senses. Bruce was hard now, completely and utterly, and he forced himself not to think about it as he pulled Tony against his chest and held him close.

“Ffs,” Tony breathed after a long moment. Then he tried again, “What,” he asked. “Was that?”

“A brainstorming session,” Bruce said. He finally pulled away from Tony’s neck and noted with a wince the tiny teeth marks he had left in his wake. “A rather productive one.”

“Oh, I so totally agree.” Tony leaned against him comfortably. Bruce liked the way they fit together. “Mm, what can I do for you, Bruce?” He tipped his head to the side, kissing his way across Bruce’s chin and cheek.

Bruce froze. “Er, well, my file wasn’t _completely_ wrong.”

He could feel Tony’s pout against his skin. “What, seriously?”

Bruce shifted and tried to ignore the ache in his pants. “Sorry,” he said. He glanced away.

Tony suddenly shifted. The holographic restraints broke with an exaggerated glass-breaking sound effect. Bruce had the fleeting fear that Tony was going to pull away from him, disgusted by the confirmation of everything that was wrong with Bruce.

But, no. Tony only twisted around so they were facing again and yanked Bruce into fierce, almost protective, kiss. Bruce let himself fall into it, his mouth opening under Tony’s expert ministrations as Tony wrapped him up in a hug and held him close. It felt nice. Almost safe.

Tony kissed him until breathing became difficult, then pulled back. He had a cocky smile plastered on, but it was the intense look in his eyes that took Bruce’s breath away. “Bruce,” Tony said, self-assured and confident. “I am going to build you the fucking machine of your dreams.”

Bruce had to laugh. “You know the way to my heart,” he dead-panned.

Tony arched an eyebrow at him and laughed as well. Then, just as suddenly, he grew serious “I’m just glad you let me in.”

Bruce didn’t know what to say to that, so he settled for kissing the serious look off Tony’s face and giving in to the feeling of safety.

*

“Okay, but,” Tony said hours later as they curled up on the couch together, entangled in one another as some B-movie played on the television. “If your hands are behind you, and you can’t see them, why does the look of your restrains matter so much?”

“Easy,” Bruce said. He snuggled a little closer to Tony, pressing his cheek against Tony’s chest. “I need someone to monitor me at all times. They’re for the person watching.”

“Oh,” Tony said, and Bruce could feel his heart stutter at the thought.

“Is that alright?” Bruce asked innocently. It turned into a laugh as Tony dragged his face up for a single, soul-searing kiss.


End file.
